A Myriad of Lives
by Lokidottir
Summary: A teenager dies in her world and begins a new life as Hannibal Lecter's friend and psychic, but can she bring him and clarice together? Based on movie mostly, rated T for some violence! The crossover comes into play in the last chapters and the sequel to this will inculde the avengers characters more!
1. Prologue

Hello! I am pleased to say that this is my first please enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

Evelyn Manning was a well-to-do and well-to-do and well bred fifteen year old girl. She had beautiful blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. She always wore her hair with a lovely headband that accentuated her outfit. Evelyn had been born in Romania to English born parents and when she turned ten her father was transferred to America because her father was a politician. On a rainy Saturday evening, Evelyn had been working at the local toy shop and she was heading home. She began to cross the street as some strange screeching noise came closer and closer. Then all of a sudden, Evelyn felt something sharply hit her side and she collapsed to the ground. She desperately tried to stay awake but she just could not manage to...she closed her eyes and she slipped away from life like a candle being blown out at night before bed.

Well there is the prologue! Tune in for Chapter 1! That is where the fan-fiction comes into play! R & R!


	2. Chapter 1: Is this a dream?

I only own one thing... Evelyn Manning! Cool? Okey-dokey!

**Chapter 1: Is this a dream?**

Evelyn suddenly woke up...she felt a pain in her leg and with a single look she knew that it was not broken. The room she was in had many shelves filled with books and it looked **exactly** like the Capponi Library that Hannibal Lecter had worked at in _Hannibal_ the movie. Then suddenly Evelyn heard a voice come from behind her.

"Ah, you are awake I see! How do you feel?" the voice asked her.

She turned and there stood Dr. Lecter with his brilliant maroon eyes...he was smiling at her and his smile was very sweet.

"I feel well at the moment thank you for asking!" she said politely

"Well then, what is your name child?"

"Evelyn"

"Evelyn...lovely name," he then winked at her jokingly "you are from Romania I assume?"

"Yes, I was born there and I moved when I was ten to America, I suppose it was my accent then?"

She noticed once again who she was with and made the decision to be brave.

"You are Dr. Lecter are you?"

She had asked this knowing the dangers of doing so and she did not regret asking him about his identity. In that moment, Dr. Lecter walked closer to her, she prudently stepped back a bit.

"But I do promise that I will not tell...but you need to promise that you will believe me when I tell you how I ended up here!"

Dr. Lecter nodded and he listened intently as she explained everything and afterward he assured her that he believed her, which he did of course.

Dr. Lecter found this young lady to be quite intriguing he could swear that if he had a child the child would be just like her. Evelyn went with Dr. Lecter to where the Questera was meeting and Evelyn was certain that this would be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2: The Curator

_**Evelyn is the only thing I own!**_

**Chapter 2: The Curator and the Hangman's Descendant**

Evelyn listened to the arguments of the Questera...Sogliato apparently wants the job for his nephew from the observations made by Evelyn. After the arguments, Evelyn started to wonder where Dr. Lecter was and so she turned around and saw Dr. Lecter, which of course gave her a start.

"Did I frighten you Evelyn?" he asked

"Kind of, mainly you just surprised me! So on the fourteenth you will lecture on Dante to the Studiolo?"

"Yes and not to mention I get to look after the library, for a stipend of course!"

Evelyn giggled and then she noticed a look in his eyes that was directed not towards her but someone over her shoulder...

Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi of the Questera was walking towards them, Evelyn knew that would happen, well of course she knew she had read the novels and watched the movies prior. Evelyn could see the whole future and she knew she would have to use this knowledge to save lives...and in some cases to destroy lives as well.

While Pazzi and Dr. Lecter talked, Evelyn looked out the window and saw the Palaazo Vecchio and she suddenly heard a man scream and she looked at the balcony...a man was hanging there...his intestines were on the ground below...Evelyn recognized the man to be Inspector Pazzi. She whirled around and saw Pazzi still talking to Dr. Lecter still alive and no noose around his neck. Evelyn realized that now in this new life she could see past the present and into the future. This was both disconcerting and pleasing to Evelyn.

She wondered if there was some cryptic meaning to dying and going into another life, in fact what was the crux of it anyway? Why could she just not have died and been able to live her life and pursue her initial career choice of becoming a writer? These questions really puzzled Evelyn, but she knew that God had a reason so she would help the good doctor anyway she could. She turned around and walked over to where Pazzi had been standing and looked at Dr. Lecter inquisitively.

"Well then, what do we do next, doctor?" she seemed curious

"Honestly, I would like to eat something! I'm STARVING!" he put emphasis on the last word in a jokeful manner.

"Alright, mister cave man let's go!" both laughed at the remark

Dr. Lecter was enjoying Evelyn's company immensely and he really was looking forward to getting to know her much better than he already did.


	4. Chapter 3: True Feelings

I have not updated in a while because I have school and I have not had much time due to the holidays and due to my family members always wanting to visit! It can get very tedious you know! I own nothing but Evelyn, yada yada yada blah blah BLAH!

FYI: I just wanted to enforce the fact that Evelyn and Dr. Lecter are NOT a couple! Dr. Lecter sees her as a friend and even like a daughter at times! If you already figured that though, then you get a handshake from the good doctor! I have him on speed dial!

**Chapter 3: True Feelings**

Evelyn was very shocked with everything that was happening. She had always thought she was normal but after seeing that scene while the good doctor was talking to Pazzi she began to wonder if she had gained supernatural abilities by losing her life. Evelyn decided that it mattered not; all that mattered was that she needed to protect Dr. Lecter and get him and Clarice together. Worrying could wait for now there are more important things to do.

"Would you mind if I asked you a rather personal question, Doctor?"

"Go ahead" he said kindly.

"Do you love Clarice?'

The good doctor looked at Evelyn with at first a stoic expression. Then he smiled a genuine and bright smile.

"Yes in fact I do. I have loved her since I met her. She was so intelligent and so…surprising at times. She captivated me from the very start and every time I think of her I cannot help but smile about all that has transpired." He smiled at her with a wonderful glint in his eye.

Evelyn just had to smile at what he had just said. He was not psychotic or cruel; he was kind and he felt normal human emotions. He was a human but he was more well-mannered and more brave than other people. He was a person with a good heart who had been through hell.

When they got inside Evelyn realized how tired she was and decided to go to sleep. She slept beside Dr. Lecter except she thought of him as her only family and of course he was.

Dr. Lecter watched Evelyn sleep, she was very understanding and he was very amazed at her bravery. She reminded him of someone he knew long ago, she reminded him of his own mother. He could remember that his mother was kind and that she always cared. He had loved his family very much and when they had been taken from him he was lost. But now, through Evelyn, he was finding himself and doors in his memory palace that he had not opened in a long time.

Dr. Lecter smiled to himself pleasantly and slowly closed his eyes drifting off into the world of dreams…

Evelyn woke up with a start when she heard someone gasping for air. Dr. Lecter had sweat on his forehead and he was gasping for breath. Evelyn knew in an instant what had happened.

"Nightmare?" She asked concerned.

He nodded still gasping for air. Evelyn decided not to ask because she already knew which nightmare he had just had.

Evelyn quietly hugged Dr. Lecter and she sat there with him until they both fell into dream world again…

A.N: Thank you lovinghannibal, Little Lecter, Jaevees, and Erestory! I hoped this chapter showed you another side to the GD! I will update when I can!

Amanda Maas


	5. Chapter 4: Sleeping Sun

A.N: NO HOMEWORK! AW YEAH! Since I have no homework, I decided to celebrate with an update! So…I am rather excited yet nervous about this chapter! See, I wanted to follow the Hannibal film so I rummaged through my room and I FOUND IT! So happy! I am watching it and, no joke, paying attention to everything besides the good doctor! I forgot how much I truly loved the film! By the way, Evelyn will sing sometimes during the story. Just for the heck of it!

Disclaimer: I own Evelyn! I make NO MONEY! I am merely just writing an idea out for fun! Nor do I own the song Sleeping Sun by Nightwish!

Chapter 4: Closer to His Heart

Dr. Lecter slipped the note into the mailbox. He was quite hopeful that Clarice would receive the letter, you really could never be sure of the post industry these days. He walked back to where Evelyn was standing, and as a father would do to his daughter he put his arm kindly around her shoulder.

"So you sent it I suppose?"

The good doctor nodded to her, Evelyn had a greatly amused look on her face. Even though Evelyn was quite mature for her age she still had that hint of young curiosity flickering inside her. She went by Evelyn Fell now, and the story they made up was that Evelyn was an orphan that Dr. Fell just recently adopted.

"Well then, I dare to say that she will no doubt be intrigued hmm?"

"Probably, though I would not like to face her right away. When she is angry she tends to be on the truculent side!"

Evelyn smirked, she remembered in The Silence of the Lambs how angry Clarice got when fighting Jame Gumb. Whoa that woman had a temper!

Evelyn and Doctor Lecter headed out to go eat. The good doctor wore an ivory suit with a fedora while Evelyn wore a dark blue dress with stars on the top and flowers and plants on the bottom. Evelyn and Doctor Lecter already knew they were being followed by the inspector, since he was quite foolishly within their eyesight.

Evelyn and the good doctor sat in the café and talked amongst themselves.

"I never knew Florence to be such a beautiful place. I knew it was a wonderful city but I did not know it would be this spectacular to see."

Doctor Lecter had decided to take the girl to do a little sightseeing. He was grateful for how supportive and kind Evelyn was towards him, so he decided that he would take her out for some fun. He knew Evelyn loved architecture and history so sightseeing was the best idea. Evelyn had gotten used to calling the good doctor dad or father in public; she needed to for the sake of the said doctor.

"We have a stalker you know." Evelyn let out a small giggle.

"Oh my, really? I did not know until you said something" the doctor said sarcastically.

They both laughed at the remark. Soon the bill was paid and the good doctor wiped off his wine glass to ensure no prints were left. He told Evelyn she would not have to since it was another world and she technically did not exist. The two then proceeded to leave and noticed that Pazzi was still following them.

"Looks like we have a friend that we cannot shake enough," she sighs "some have to learn the hard way."

Doctor Lecter patted her on the back; fully amused by her sense of humor. Then they decided to head home as it was certainly time for studying. The good doctor had been educating Evelyn that way she could be a wonderful writer someday. On the way home, Evelyn began singing a song that Doctor Lecter did not recognize, but her voice was intriguing to listen to.

_The sun is sleeping quietly_

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my knights_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

Doctor Lecter was one who greatly appreciated beautiful music. He had heard wonderful singers before but none were even comparable to Evelyn's voice.

_I wish for this nighttime_

_To last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping, weeping_

_With you…_

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my God it will depart_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_

_Two hundred twenty two days of light_

_Will be desired by a night_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

_I wish for this nighttime_

_To last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping, weeping_

_With you…_

Doctor Lecter held Evelyn after she was done singing; he had greatly enjoyed her singing. She blushed slightly, that moment reminded her of when she would sing for her dad and he would hold her lovingly. Evelyn and the doctor headed inside and began studying.

Meanwhile, Inspector Pazzi sat at his computer writing down a number. He knew who Dr. Fell truly was but who exactly was Evelyn Fell?

A.N: Say it with me! Awwwwwwwwwwww! Please be kind and leave a nice yet constructive review! Thank you ever so much LectorGirl32 for your review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Curiosity Can Kill!

A.N: I'm baaaaaaaack! After a long week of exams and studying with a little writer's block on the side I have finally got some good ideas! This chapter is more centered around Hannibal's thoughts of Evelyn but I'm keeping it third person because the good doctor's thoughts can only be guessed if you catch my drift.

*******************I OWN NOTHING EXCLUDING MY OC***********************

Chapter 5: Curiosity Can Kill, Look What It Did To the Cat!

Evelyn slept soundly while the moonlight illuminated the whole home, the stars in the sky winked at the ground below as the wind blew through the blissful night. The Good Doctor himself was lounging on the bed relaxing since he did not feel like sleeping at the present.

And not to mention, he was pondering about something. He was wondering why Evelyn wanted to help him, why she was so kind to him. He was always used to being ridiculed and avoided due to the fact that he had killed many people. He was really amazed by her courage and her kindness, it was nice to have someone around who could really care for him the way a daughter cared for her father. He had always wanted to at some point be a father, and he had always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter.

Mainly, he was pondering whether or not to ask Evelyn if she wanted to not only call him dad but also if she wanted him to finish raising her. The Good Doctor wanted to do this in return for her kindness and because he felt terrible for her.

_It must be horrific to know that you have died and that you will not see your family again. I promise that I will make sure I am here if you need me…_

As he was deep in thought, a small and barely audible whimper came from the other side of the bed. He turned and saw Evelyn's eyes tear streaked, yet still closed. Then she suddenly mumbled in her sleep…

"Mom! Dad! I'm over here! Can you not see me? Mom it's alright! Dad tell her it's alright. No….no….no that cannot be right….NO!"

Evelyn woke with a start and in an instant Dr. Lecter had her in his arms courtesy of his sharp reflexes. Evelyn sobbed and gripped the good doctor tightly as tears flooded her cheeks.

"I saw my mom and dad and they were crying and there was nothing I could do because they could not see me. Then I saw a gravestone with my name on it and my body was in a coffin! Why did I have to die?"

Doctor Lecter held her as she sobbed, he really could not help but become angry at whoever caused Evelyn's death as in angry enough that he would roast their bladder and force feed it to them.

"Evelyn, sometimes terrible and horrific events happen for no apparent reason. They occur and people suffer due to the events; but no matter what we have to be strong throughout these times and we can certainly get through them by doing that."

"Can you help me overcome this?" Evelyn's eyes were red and glassy from crying, the poor girl looked like someone had beat the living daylights out of her.

"Why wouldn't I? I think of you as a daughter to me. You have been nothing but kind to me where others typically bully and avoid me. You have the curiosity of a child but you are exceedingly mature. And your writing skills are very advanced." The good doctor smiled and hugged her, "I am extremely happy that I found you, if I had not I would probably be bored and lonely."

##############################################################################

Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi was extremely frustrated. There was no trace of where young Evelyn came from. Then suddenly he had a thought that might be logical and make some sense of the girl's relationship with Dr. Lecter.

_Maybe he adopted Evelyn and had told her everything so she could be his accomplice. That would explain why she was leading him farther away…_

Pazzi instantly decided that he would not only sell out the doctor he needed to sell out the accomplice as well. If she got in the way of his plans to sell out the doctor, it would not be good. She was just a small five foot six teenager and she was most likely not very strong. This all seemed a little too easy…

##############################################################################

A.N: Holy Crapola! *dodges some rubber band and duct tape balls that came from God only knows where* Sorry! I wanted to try a semi-cliffhanger can you blame me? *suddenly a harpy appears in front of my neck* Oh fudge! WHAT THE HAY DOCTOR LECTER? Okay I have to go before a certain tall man with maroon eyes kills me! Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Opera

A.N: Alright! Sorry guys but Word was being stupid and it would not work! Anyways! I am excited about this since I wanted to make this baby a little longer! And for all my reviewers: Evelyn may change the Hannibal ending, but it will be quite interesting…

I OWN EVELYN ONLY!

Chapter 6: The Opera 

Doctor Lecter and Evelyn sat together and watched the opera. Everyone had been enchanted by how beautiful Evelyn looked in her emerald green dress. The dress was an off-shoulder simplistic type with a few sequins around the top edge; the dress reached to her ankles and made Evelyn look like an actual princess out of a fairytale.

Inspector Pazzi smirked at how petite and yet fragile the girl looked. He would easily handle her but what of the Doctor?

Lecter caught Pazzi staring and whispered to Evelyn.

"He thinks you look weak. Has he forgotten who is raising you?"

Evelyn quietly whispered "He does not know of what you've taught me. But he may very well find out soon."

Both smirked at the thought of being able to put their little "plan" into action.

##############################################################################

Evelyn waited in the Jaguar for Dr. Lecter and she is now officially calling him dad. He was inside talking to Pazzi as of current.

_Well Ev, you never know or understand the ending until you have read the story…and this will be most unpredictable._

The Good Doctor soon slid into the vehicle smirking, Evelyn decided to be mischievous.

"Let's get something to eat."

Dr. Lecter turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

_He smirked again, "Why not?"_

Both laughed quite pleased with their little inside joke. As Dr. Lecter drove, Evelyn contemplated just what she was going to do once they had to leave Florence and go to the United States.

Evelyn figured that Agent Starling was in love with Dr. Lecter from what she saw in the movie. Sadly, Agent Starling was just too…what's the word?

_Stupid. She thought that they could never have a life together._

Evelyn drifted off into sleep as the Good Doctor drove. She began to have a dream yet again…

##############################################################################

_Evelyn stood in the backyard of what looked to be a mansion. A little boy who was around four and a little girl around three ran up to her._

"_Sissy! C'mon it's lunchtime!"_

_Evelyn followed the two children inside and she then saw the parents and she was shocked._

_There stood Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling both wearing wedding rings and holding each other lovingly whilst making out with each other._

"_Ewwwwwwwwwww!" The little girl made a face._

_Evelyn chuckled then cleared her throat._

"_Not to be rude but there are little children present!" Though Evelyn was grinning widely when she said this._

_The Good Doctor and his lady parted and smiled and all headed to the dining room._

##############################################################################

Evelyn woke to find someone gently waking her.

"I hate to wake you but we are home now."

Dr. Lecter was genuinely smiling at her. Whenever he smiled it seemed as though nothing could go wrong.

Evelyn nodded sleepily and walked with him inside. She told him about the dream on the way in. When she was finished he looked as though he was a kid in a candy store.

"Quite a dream you've had eh? Well if you want to have another good dream then you best go to bed."

Evelyn nodded in agreement and quickly went to get ready for bed.

##############################################################################

A.N: Alright the next chapter should be Pazzi's inevitable fate and the beginning of the crisis in America! I cannot wait! See you 'round!

-Lokidottir


	8. Chapter 7: Waking From a Nightmare

A.N: Drum roll pleeeeeease! It is time for Pazzi's inevitable fate! Yeah, like **that's **a huge loss to society! I will finish this story first before getting back to my other babies! But let us not forget what is to come soon: America! I will wait one or two chapters before the crisis at the mall and muskrat farm. Why you ask? Well I want to delve somewhat further into what happened to Evelyn and that will lead to **A Myriad of Lives: This Is War** which is a sequel and a crossover! You will know what Evelyn and the Good Doctor encounter when I have that up! Now, on with the bloody (pun please) show!

Chapter 7: Waking From a Nightmare

_Evelyn cried out as she was thrown against a wall. She had become so desperately injured and she now felt death itself in her veins._

"_Please, don't do this! Please I beg of you!"_

_But her soon-to-be murderer of her second life spoke, "Your cries will go unheard," the smooth voice made Evelyn shiver with fear, "and you will die and them with you!"_

"_No! No…no please no!" Evelyn screamed as something pierced her side and as a dagger plunged into her heart._

##############################################################################

"Evelyn? Evelyn?"

Doctor Lecter gathered Evelyn into his arms as she struggled to breathe properly.

"I…I knew that voice! The night before I died that voice said that he was going to kill me! All I saw of him was his eyes! The day I died the driver of that car had the same damn eyes! Why the hell would someone want me bloody dead?"

But both knew that it was most likely a psychopath who had killed Evelyn; and both knew that another task was at hand as well.

Evelyn looked at the clock, "It's time for us to go I suppose?"

The Good Doctor nodded and both headed over to where the Jaguar was parked. When the two arrived they were greeted by the janitorial staff.

Evelyn sat in the seat nearest to where Doctor Lecter was standing.

"You sure things will work out dad?"

The Good Doctor smiled and nodded, patting Evelyn on the head.

"If we do not, he will sell us both to the deviously and insultingly ugly Mister Verger. Mason would most likely force you to watch me die and we both know how bad that will get."

Evelyn nodded understandingly since she knew what she would have to do in order to live.

Soon enough, the seats were filled and the Good Doctor had been speaking on Dante for a while now in fact he was finishing up (A.N: It is wayyyy too long and I cannot figure out the Italian to save my life; so sorry!).

"I make my own home… be my gallows. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your kind attention."

Everyone clapped including Evelyn, who clapped more avidly than anyone. As the men congratulated Doctor Lecter, Evelyn went and hid behind one of the pillars as planned. Pazzi was so stupid and unobservant as of current he did not notice a thing.

"I'm not a scholar but I think you've got the job."

"Thank you."

"May I buy you a drink?"

"How kind of you. I'd like that. I'll be a minute gathering my things."

"Take your time."

Pazzi called his "wife" and talked to "her" as Evelyn slyly readied her own small yet adequate knife. She also peeked from behind the column and saw Doctor Lecter glance up at her as he soaked chloroform on the cloth. Doctor Lecter winked and therefore giving her the signal to be ready for an attack.

Pazzi was soon enough off the phone.

"My wife. And where is young Evelyn?"

"Umm, probably just sitting in the car sleeping. She needs a lot of sleep, not much of a night owl I'm afraid."

Doctor Lecter changed the slide. "Oh I should have shown them this one. I can't imagine how I missed it."

Evelyn snickered quietly knowing that everything was falling into place.

"Remember? I told you about it. It's a rendering I found in the Capponi Library. Can you make it out? There's a name there. The one I told you about."

Evelyn heard the Doctor's punctuated footsteps signaling to her that it was nearing, the plan would soon unfold and Pazzi would be shown what true fear is.

"It's your ancestor, Commendatore… hanging beneath these very windows- Francesco de Pazzi. On a related subject, I must confess to you…I'm giving very serious thought…to eating your wife."

Evelyn suddenly heard Pazzi gasping for breath.

"Evelyn I am going to need you to kick him."

Evelyn ran out at the Doctor's call and Pazzi's eyes widened in terror. Evelyn glared at the policeman.

"You tried to sell my father you worthless pigdog! I swear I would castrate you and neuter you by using the Bob Barker treatment!"

Evelyn angrily and furiously kicked Pazzi in the groin. Pazzi took one huge gasp in pain and fell unconscious.

Doctor Lecter's cackle could probably be heard by the noisy people outside.

"That's my little girl."

Doctor Lecter and Evelyn began tying Pazzi up with the tape and just after they got done Pazzi woke.

"If you tell me what I need to know, Commendatore…it might be convenient for me to leave Florence without my meal. So I'll ask you the questions, then we'll see, all right?"

Evelyn glared, "And you had better answer correctly you empty headed animal!"

Evelyn watched as Pazzi was led up to the entrance out to the balcony.

"Was it Mason Verger you sold me to? No, no. Blink twice for yes once for no. Was it Mason Verger you sold me to?"

Evelyn lightly smacked against the slab Pazzi was on. Not too hard but enough to let Pazzi know to answer honestly and just how P-O'd she was. Pazzi blinked twice.

"Yes. Good. Thank you. And are his men waiting for me outside?"

Pazzi blinked but it almost looked as if he blinked twice.

"Was that a single blink? Oh you're confused. Well please don't be confused…because I may have to fillet Signora Pazzi after all."

Evelyn laughed evilly as Pazzi strained himself forward.

"Have you told anyone in the Questera about me?" Single blink. "No, I thought not. Have you told Allegra?" Single blink again almost two in fact. "No? Are you sure? I believe you."

"Okey-dokey, here we go. Come on Evelyn."

"Your heart is really palpitating," Dr. Lecter pulled out Pazzi's phone, "oh it's not your heart. Well shall I answer it then?"

The Good Doctor opened the phone.

"Pronto."

Dr. Lecter showed a look of utter surprise then a look of longing.

"Is this Clarice? Well hello Clarice. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. {pause} Did you get my note? I hope you liked the skin cream I had it specially made for you. {pause} Clarice there is nothing in this world…that I would love more than to be able to chat with you. Unfortunately, you've caught me at an awkward moment. Please forgive me. See you around."

Evelyn kept guard as Dr. Lecter readied to dispatch of Pazzi. She soon heard his cry and heard his intestines spill as well as some laughing and screaming.

"You know what to do Evee. Go get him." The Good Doctor encouraged her to do what was necessary.

As Dr. Lecter got ready to leave Matteo came up. And as soon as he saw Evelyn he charged at her. Evelyn, knowing damn well what she was doing, brought the knife up and cut his throat open.

"Well I guess I do not need to do that now."

"Indeed. Let's go dad before the other one gets here!"

The Good Doctor and the Good Daughter quickly drove to the airport and officially left Florence for good. Evelyn slept serenely as Doctor Lecter read _Of Mice and Men_.

_She never ceases to amaze me that young lady. Clarice would definitely love her…_

##############################################################################

A.N: Dang flabbit that was long! The neutering and Bob Barker thing was said by Donkey in Shrek 2. It reminded me of this so I just had to throw it in! Reviews are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8: Abilities and Faults

A.N: Okay these next chapters are going to be really emotional and full of action. I have decided to make a longer chapter which includes the crisis at the mall. Muskrat farm will be next! Evelyn killed solely to help the good doctor. She has a huge decision to make now; what will she do to bring him and Clarice together? A bit of Lithuanian is in here but I am not sure they are correct! Sorry if they are not! There are only a few chapters left to this! Ch.10 will probably be an epilogue. I added a little surprise to spice the chapter up! Enjoy!

I OWN MY OC! NOTHING ELSE!

Chapter 8: Abilities and Faults

Evelyn jogged on the trail at a light and easy pace. She was wondering what exactly she would do about the mall crisis and muskrat farm. She killed Matteo and assisted in killing Pazzi in order to protect the good doctor. Evelyn may have been only fifteen but she got exceedingly protective of those she cared about.

Doctor Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter had been Evelyn Jocelyn Manning's only hope when she died and came into this world. He had not treated her like some futile little teenage girl; he had treated her as an equal and as a daughter. She had grown to care for him as her father and she was looking forward to getting him and Clarice to come together.

Evelyn stopped to take a little breather. Another person stopped to take a breather right next to her. The person panted heavily and looked behind them; as the stranger did this they stood up straight and Evelyn deduced instantly that it was a woman.

The lady wore a ball cap, T-shirt, and biking shorts. Her fiery red hair extended out in a ponytail coming eloquently from the back of the ball cap. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses.

Evelyn knew who it was instantly.

_Well I guess I'm meeting Agent Starling sooner than expected…_

"Good Afternoon ma'am. Wonderful weather isn't it?"

Agent Starling turned and smiled at Evelyn and nodded, too out of breath from running to speak.

"I'm a wee bit out of breath too. I would play volleyball but I find no point in bruising my wrists from bumping it."

Agent Starling laughed at the joke. She never cared much for volleyball either.

_Who is this girl?_

The security cameras in Italy had never fully caught Evelyn's face so nobody really knew. All they knew was Dr. Lecter had a teenage girl named Evelyn running around with him who was supposedly his adopted daughter.

"Ebony Woods. Good to meet you ma'am."

Agent Starling shook the young lady's hand.

"Clarice Starling. Nice to meet you too."

"Afraid someone's stalking you?"

"Yeah, I'm in law enforcement so I always get like that."

"I cannot blame you for being prudent. Better safe than sorry huh?"

Clarice laughed and nodded in agreement. Evelyn looked over at where Clarice had been looking earlier and saw a man in a tank top tying his shoe.

_Oh dad I should have known you wouldn't let me leave the house all alone…how thoughtful of you…but she may very well recognize you at any given moment…_

"Any idea as to who that guy might be Ebony?"

"I have no idea who he is at all. He looks harmless though. Do you know him?"

"He seems familiar but I am certain I do not know him."

Evelyn and Clarice looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh! I forgot I have a few errands to run! I better finish my jog. It was great meeting you though Ebony."

Clarice got ready to start jogging again while Evelyn spoke.

"It always is quite nice to meet someone in law enforcement. Keep protecting the innocent from the villains!"

Clarice saluted her and jogged off. Dr. Lecter motioned to Evelyn to go get in the jaguar with a bright smile.

##############################################################################

"So…what do you think of her?"

"I think you finally found someone who does not seem to be a desperate harlot like Helena who was hitting on you in Florence."

Doctor Lecter barked out a hearty laugh. Well there's a new one….

"Well somebody is rather **jolly** today." (A.N: NO PERVERTED INNUENDO! It is a Santa Claus reference to anyone who did not know! My dad took it the wrong way when I read it to him hehe!)

Doctor Lecter looked at Evelyn for a few seconds then went:

"Ho ho ho!"

Evelyn bent over laughing so hard to the point where tears were rolling down her cheeks. Evelyn quickly wiped them away with a chuckle.

"For a cannibalistic serial killer you sure are a comedian!"

"What gave it away? My sarcasm? Or the strange things I do?"

Evelyn snorted, "You are very much out of character dad."

"That is only because I am being myself and my jokes always seem to make you laugh. I extremely enjoy seeing you laugh."

Evelyn smiled and pulled out her book from in between the seats and began reading.

##############################################################################

The moment Evelyn and the Good Doctor got home, Evelyn went into her room and began pacing.

_She must have some feelings for him…according to what I saw in the movie she is thankful to him even though she thinks it's wrong…she also seems attracted to him and that moment when she was trapped in the refrigerator a tear fell down her cheek… _

Evelyn stopped pacing.

_She does love him! She must love him! Why else would it pain her to do that to him?_

Evelyn hastily trudged out of her room and into the living room where Dr. Lecter was sitting.

"She loves you. I'm positive she does."

Dr. Lecter looked at her with an interested expression.

"Might you elaborate on how you figured that out?"

"In the movie, when she handcuffed you, a tear fell down her cheek. She was pained by what she thought she had to do. If she didn't love you she would have been expressionless. Love is a wonderful yet frightening thing; it makes us do things we never thought we would do. But in the end, our heart steers us in the right direction through love even though you may have to go through hell itself to get there. It also changes us; it makes us more alive and more filled with emotion. That is why love is so life changing; it changes us as a whole."

Dr. Lecter stood up and went over and hugged Evelyn tightly.

"You never cease to amaze me Evelyn. **Aš tave myliu mano dukra.**" (I love you my daughter)

"**Aš tave myliu per tėvą.**" (I love you too father)

##############################################################################

Evelyn awaited the good doctor's return impatiently and unhappily. He had told her that it would do no good for her to go.

"_It is bad enough that Pazzi knew about you. If Mason knows, he will kidnap you and make you watch as he had me fed to his pathetic swine."_

Evelyn then saw the good doctor coming out. Evelyn readied her knife and her scalpel for the attack. But it all happened too quickly for her.

Evelyn screamed as she saw the good doctor fall to the ground. She bolted out of the Jaguar and started to run towards him. While the men were busy handling him he gave her a look which clearly said 'hide'.

_No dad no! Don't do this! Don't!_

Evelyn sobbed as she hid behind the Jaguar. She had been ready for this all along but nothing could prepare her for this.

_Evelyn….I am someone you will meet in your next life…Get up and go find Clarice! You are strong young one! Go find her!_

Evelyn looked about after the van drove away. She quickly ran towards Agent Starling.

"Ebony? What are you-"

"It's Evelyn actually. If you want to find the good doctor we need to go to Muskrat Farm. The FBI will not believe you if you tell them what I have just told you."

"Alright but after this you will have some explaining to do. You are an accomplice to several murders."

"I know that Agent Starling."

After Clarice had been done with the questioning, she drove them up to Muskrat Farm. Evelyn could only hope as they walked up to the entrance that they were not too late…

##############################################################################

A.N: Wow! I am so mean with these cliffhangers! I like to add suspense though you know? I like to keep everyone on the edge of their seat because not everything happens according to the movie or book in this story. I change up some things just to keep you guys glued to the screen as you read! Chapter nine will be the last chapter and then an epilogue that leads into This Means War. This Means War will be a crossover because Evelyn will not go into another life just yet! First she has a battle to fight and a new enemy to meet. Getting good? Review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 9: The End Justifies the Means

A.N: Okay guys! This is my last official chapter and after this I will have an epilogue as well! I am so thankful for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I am so thrilled and so flattered! I sincerely hope you like this chapter! Watch out though! A LOT OF FEELS! (Not the bad kind though). Some Italian too but it might not be right! Do not be offended! And for the record, Evelyn knows several languages! There is a character in here whose name is not mentioned and he is not an OC. He is a character from the fandom that I will feature in This Means War. He is not very nice to Evelyn.

I OWN MY OC AND THAT IS IT! I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF THIS!

Chapter 9: The End Justifies the Means

Clarice ran in and pointed the gun at the two men off to the side in the barn. Evelyn ran and grabbed the handcuffs from Agent Starling. One of the men looked at Evelyn questioningly.

"Chi sei tu?" (Who are you?)

"Perché si vuole sapere?" (Why would you want to know?)

Evelyn really did not feel like telling this pig, who was about to die anyways, her name. So she cuffed his hand to the other man's hand. Clarice began cutting Dr. Lecter free from his bonds. They were, oddly enough, talking calmly to each other. Evelyn could make out a bit of the conversation.

"Dr. Lecter."

"Clarice."

"Got yourself in a mess huh?"

"Quite so. Mind untying me?"

"Not at all."

Whatever else was said was missed by Evelyn because Clarice suddenly shouted in urgency.

"EVELYN! LOOK OUT!"

Clarice jumped in front of Evelyn and after a loud gunshot sounded fell to the ground in pain. Evelyn quickly kicked the gun towards Dr. Lecter as he walked towards them. The good doctor pocketed the gun and picked Clarice up into his arms. Evelyn thought she would just pass out but she actually held on to him for dear life. Evelyn looked at Clarice and raised an eyebrow.

"Cordell shoot them!"

"You mean go into the pen?"

"Yes!"

"No! I'm staying out of this!"

"You're involved is what you are! Now do it!"

Evelyn turned and spit in Mason's direction.

"Finally we meet at last Mister Verger. Wow you certainly are ugly! Good lord! Mister Cordell Doemling I assume? The good doctor and I have come up with a brilliant idea."

Evelyn smiled kindly at Cordell.

"Mason Verger is a cruel man indeed and you want to be free of him correct?"

"Push him into the pen."

Doctor Lecter and Evelyn's eyes widened as they heard Clarice's voice say those exact words. Clarice shrugged in the good doctor's arms.

"You two were going to say it anyways!"

Cordell nodded and pushed Mason into the pen and the pigs were then upon him. Evelyn and Doctor Lecter (with a tired but still strong willed Clarice) got in the truck and drove away into the darkness.

##############################################################################

Evelyn walked into the kitchen to see an unconscious and tied up Paul Krendler slumping in the wheelchair. She looked up at Dr. Lecter and smirked mischievously.

"Another guest?"

Dr. Lecter laughed and kept reading.

"You should go up there you know. She wants to talk to you I will be alright down here okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"You need to tell her your feelings."

Dr. Lecter nodded and climbed up the stairs to the room where Clarice was standing. She turned to face him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"A decade Clarice. Too long for my liking."

Clarice smiled at him gently and sweetly. Oh how he could get lost in such a beautiful smile!

"Dr. Lecter I realized something and I need to tell you. I admit, despite being in the FBI that I am deeply in love with you. I realized that I had never felt more alive than I did that moment that we met. When you escaped, I wasn't scared and I wasn't upset that you escaped. I was actually happy because you really do not deserve to be caged in my opinion. I have never been able to stop thinking about you and I would rather die than not be with you."

Dr. Lecter walked slowly towards her and gently pulled her into his arms. Clarice held on and wished that he would never let go.

"I do not think that you need to call me by my title anymore."

"Why?"

"Because we're lovers now."

Clarice cried out in joy and wrapped her arms around Hannibal's neck. She tipped her head up and with all the love she felt she kissed him. He returned the kiss and it was neither vulgar nor lewd. It was a passionate, loving, and romantic overflow of emotions long stored up being expressed in just one beautiful act: a kiss.

###################### Meanwhile downstairs… ###################################

Evelyn sat and set the table. Suddenly she heard someone shift behind her. She turned around quickly and before she could scream her assailant shoved his hand on her mouth. He had raven colored hair and striking emerald eyes.

Evelyn eyes went wide at the sight of the man she knew to be her killer.

"Evelyn Manning. I thought I killed you with the car but apparently not. Oh well I can revise my mistake right now."

The man closed his other hand around Evelyn's throat and began to slowly cut off what little oxygen she had been taking in. He then moved his mouth to her ear and began to sneer.

"You seem so strong yet you are so pathetic like the rest! Girls like you always kneel or die in the end."

Suddenly the man stopped; _what the hell?_ He stood up and he suddenly disappeared.

"Who are you?"

Evelyn whipped around to see Paul Krendler awake and well…drugged quite heavily.

She shrugged, "Nobody really. Just a guest here. Who might you be?"

"Paul Krendler from the Justice Department."

"Oh? Interesting."

"Evelyn are you keeping Mr. Krendler company? Well that is nice right Clarice?"

Evelyn turned and saw the good doctor and his Athena standing there. Doctor Lecter had his arm around Clarice's waist and she had her arm around his shoulder. Evelyn smiled at both of them. Doctor Lecter looked around and then walked over to the burner next to Krendler.

"Alright I will get the broth. Evelyn will you be..?"

Evelyn shook her head at the question. She would kill people to protect the ones she loves but cannibalism did not hold appeal for her. Though making jokes about it had a lot of appeal.

"No because despite what people say it doesn't taste like chicken."

Clarice snorted at that.

##############################################################################

After dinner was finished and Krendler was dead, Doctor Lecter had Evelyn and Clarice get ready to leave. Evelyn was glad that her talk with Clarice encouraged her to admit her feelings. She still worried about who her murderer was and of course the future. But Evelyn decided that she could just live for the moment and be glad that the good doctor and his lady were together.

Evelyn knew that the future held so much for all of them and she knew that her duty to her newfound mother and father was to give them all the love that she could.

"Ready Evelyn?"

"I'm ready dad."

"Well let's get going."

Evelyn smiled. Yes it would be best if she just lived for this moment right now.

##############################################################################

A.N: Alright! Cookies for the person who can guess who the killer of Evelyn Manning is! Thank you guys so much for the faves and follows and reviews! They mean soooooooo much to me! Epilogue will be up before the week is out and then I will finish Reunited Siblings. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Now I am going to go watch some Doctor Who and BBC's Sherlock. They are really good and I am so addicted to them. Reviews make me smile with true joy!`


	11. Epilogue

A.N: The last part until This Means War, the lovely little sequel that I am now categorizing as in development! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! But no we must finish the story! You also find out who the murderer is! I know, the suspense was killing me too! That person who told Evelyn to get up is not the same person. After This Means War I will have a third story where Evelyn yet again goes into another life and meets the mystery person!

I ONLY OWN MY OC!

Epilogue (Five years later)

Richard Mayworth spoke to his students about the history of Rasputin and the Czar of Russia. The students of the college liked the professor and his information and humor filled lessons. They also liked his daughter Pamela who was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had just turned twenty and was studying to someday have a position in the government.

"Alright students we are done for today. Study hard for your exam tomorrow!"

The students left in a jiffy and Pamela walked up to her father. He turned to look at her with his bright maroon eyes.

"Did you take that position with the organization dad?"

"I did. It is a job that holds interest and we also get pardoned. Pretty soon we can go by our actual names again. Are you training to be an agent?"

"Yes, I started training last week dad. I feel like we are preparing for a war or something."

"Perhaps we are."

"I hope not."

"I second that. Now let's get home to your mother shall we?"

##############################################################################

Evelyn (Pamela) sat with her twin brother and sister, Rupert and Mischa, who were both five now. She was quite happy with everything that was going on. She was training for a top secret world agency, she had a wonderful family, and she would be graduating soon and become a writer but also an agent.

Evelyn still had haunting nightmares though about the man who very nearly killed her that night on the Chesapeake. Was he even a man?

Evelyn shook her head. What did it matter anyways? Dad said that he would probably never come back anyways.

"Evelyn! Can we watch this?"

Mischa held up a children's television show video. Evelyn smiled and nodded. Rupert clapped and Mischa put the tape in. Both siblings snuggled up on opposite sides of their big sister, whom they loved and admired, and watched the tape. Both children had beautiful maroon eyes.

##############################################################################

Hannibal and Clarice Lecter (Richard and Rita Mayworth) watched as their three children sat together and watched the tape. Both were smiling.

"Well my love it seems the children are having fun."

"They certainly are. Do you think that man will come back and hurt Evelyn again?"

"I honestly do not think so. If he does though, we will be ready."

##############################################################################

"_Time to die Evelyn…."_

"_No! No! Please no! Do not do this! I have done nothing!"_

_The same man haunting her every dream smacked her and then began choking her._

"_Goodnight Evelyn…"_

##############################################################################

"NO!"

"Evelyn it's ok!"

Evelyn woke to find Doctor Lecter sitting next to her.

"They found out who that man who tried to kill you was."

"They did?"

"That they did. Same dream?"

"Yes. They still are not gone."

"Well that is not unusual with nightmares; healing from a traumatic experience takes time my daughter."

"I know. It would be nice though if it did not take so long you know?"

"I can completely understand that."

"So, what is the name of the man?"

"His name is Loki. Do you know who he is at all?"

Evelyn's eyes widened with horror at the name. Of course!

"A fictional character from a comic book series is who he is. Oh god! He is one of the most dangerous men to make angry! This will not end well."

Evelyn shook with fear. Hannibal pulled his daughter into his arms and did what he could to soothe her.

"Evelyn, you are strong. If he comes back you will beat him at this. He will never know what hit him. Now you go ahead and get some rest. Yell if you need us alright?"

Evelyn nodded and hugged him goodnight. After he left, Evelyn settled back into bed and sighed. She was scared of what was coming but she knew she had to be prepared for it.

##############################################################################

A.N: I am going to put this under Avengers/Hannibal crossovers to be safe for now. This Means War will take place six years after the epilogue. The good doctor and Clarice will appear as well as Evelyn and Loki! Hope you enjoyed the story! Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! You guys make me feel like a million bucks!


End file.
